


Insta

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [623]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: such-a-random-rambler askedour dear John Tracy is just like you, back with a computer after a period without it. what does he do first?
Series: prompt ficlets [623]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Insta

“Remember, John, the first step is admitting you have a problem.” Scott laughs as John snarls off something that would have grandma reaching for the soap, if she could hear, and curls even more protectively around his laptop.

“Listen. I went on your stupid camping trip-”

“Jungle survival training course.”

“-and now I just want to shower for a year and check my messages.”

“Fine, fine, just don’t mix the two. Last thing we need is you electrocuted,” Scott adds as a parting shot.

John waits until he hears Scott head downstairs before spreading his fingers over the keys. His nails have dirt jammed under every cuticle, but he has something more important to attend to first.

His comm connects with a soft beep, and it’s a matter of seconds to locate the correct file. He pauses, thinking for a moment, before simply adding “hanging with my brothers makes anything bearable.”

John clicks the upload button, and moments later the spinning circle turns into a tick. John takes in the five smiling, grubby faces all mugging for the camera, and can’t help but grin.

He closes his computer, grabs his towel, and heads out to oust Virgil from the bathroom with the big tub. He’s going to need to soak the grime out of his pores.

The laptop on his desk starts pinging, one, two, three, four likes. Another ping, and a comment appears. “Love you too, bro.”


End file.
